After the Great Stink
by Skittles6
Summary: What happens after they cut out in the car. RoryLogan. and Java background. ENJOY Rating precaution. I dont have an outline DRAMATIC!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during 'The Great Stink'.

Me, mom and dad are all sitting in dad's car and listening to radio on our way back to Stars Hollow. The beginning of a Metallica song came on and dad went to go change the station.

"No way, Christopher! Don't you touch that radio!" mom smacked his hand away.

"Seriously? It's freaking Metallica. They have like 20 minute guitar riffs." He went to go change it again and mom smacked his hand. Mom pushed him and the car swerved.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled. I saw a huge truck coming towards us. We wrecked and flipped over. All I heard was me yelling.

"Mom! Mom? Can you hear me?" I was lying upside down and I was bleeding from my head. The top of dad's Convertible had ripped and I felt the asphalt under me.

"Mom? Mom, are you okay? Answer me, damn it. Oh, God." I looked around to find my purse. It had my cell phone in it.

"Yes!" I found my purse but as I reached for it, I felt a shooting pain in my arm. I ignored it and went to call for help.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Um, me and my parents got into a car accident."

"Where are you?"

"We were on our way to Stars Hollow. We just passed like a gas station or something. We should be right out of Hartford."

"What did you hit?"

"It was a big truck, I think."

"Is the driver okay?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm in a car, upside down. Just send me a freaking ambulance!" I yelled and hung up.

A few minutes later, I heard sirens. "Mom! Wake up we're gonna be okay!" I yelled. I was crying and had been since I first felt the pain in my arm. I saw Mom's chest moving and I knew we'd be okay. I settled down so I could help the EMT's help mom. I felt guilty that I wasn't as worried about dad, but this was my mother.

"We're over here!" I yelled when I heard voices and foot steps.

"We're coming. How many are in there?"

"3 people, me and my parents."

"We'll get you out. Just hang on."

I started to feel really dizzy and I must have passed out for a while because when I woke up, I was in a bed that was definitely not mine.

"Mom! Mom!" I was yelling and I shot up out of the bed, unsuccessfully. I still had that pain in my arm, accompanied by a white plaster cast.

"Mom!" I yelled again and a nurse came in.

"Shh! Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's my mom?" I demanded to know. I tried to get up again and I felt really dizzy.

"You have to stay still. We gave you some drugs for the pain and you're mom is in surgery. Is there anyone you'd like me to call for you?" she offered.

"No thank you. I'll make those calls myself. Thanks though."  
"No problem, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything else." She smiled at me and walked out of the room. I needed someone to be strong for mom because I was falling apart and mom couldn't see me like this.

I picked up the phone and dialed the only man I'd ever considered my dad.

"Uh, this better be good, Liz." A gruff Luke answered. He must have been asleep but as soon as I heard his voice I melted and dissolved into tears. I was sobbing into the phone when he asked if this was a prank.

"Luke? It's Rory." I choked back another sob.

"Rory? What's wrong?" he sounded very awake.

"We're in the hospital. Me and mom." I left out that dad was there. He didn't need that information just yet.

"What happened? Are you okay? What hospital?" he asked in a rush and it sounded like he was getting dressed.

"We got into a car accident and I'm okay. I haven't seen mom since the crash. She's in surgery." I looked down at my hospital bracelet to see what hospital we were at. "And we're at Hartford Memorial. I didn't know who else to call." I started crying because I thought he was going to get mad for waking him up.

"I will be right there. Call your grandparents. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Love ya, kid."

"Love you, too, Luke." I hung up the phone and called grandma and grandpa.

"Hello?" grandpa answered, obviously asleep also. I made a mental note to see what time it was.

"Grandpa, it's Rory."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Me, mom and dad got into a car accident on the way home. Luke wanted me to call and tell you. Sorry to wake you."

"It's not a problem, Rory, really. Are you guys alright?"

"Not really. Could you come?"

"Of course."

"Hartford Memorial." I supplied before he could ask.

"We'll be right along."

"Thanks. See you soon." I hung up.

I sighed and leaned back onto the bed. I paged the nurse.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"Do you know what my mom's in surgery for? Is it really bad?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. But, she may have sustained damage to her internal organs. They are repairing a serious fracture to your mother's left wrist. And I believe she has a major concussion."

"She'll be okay, right?"

"I cannot tell you officially, but I think she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you. Is there anywhere around here to get a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"I can bring you some, if you promise not to tell anyone where you got it." She left to get the coffee and I reached for the phone again. I called Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan, it's Rory."  
"Hey you missed my call earlier. I called when I landed. You alright, you sound weird."

"Logan, I had an accident."

"What? Are you okay, Ace?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm at the hospital now. Mom's in surgery. Oh, Logan. I'm so scared."

"Aw, Ace. I'm on my way back."

"You can't do that. You're dad will skin you alive. You just got back to London."

"I need to be there with you, Ace. No discussion. I'm on the next flight out, you got it?"

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. I'm bringing my private jet. Commercial will take too long. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a thing, Ace. I will see you really soon. If you need anything, you have the power to call my dad and tell him to get his ass down there. He pushes people around better than anyone I know."

"I know. But I don't have my phone. It was in the wreck. I don't have anything. Everything in my purse is gone. What am I gonna do?"

"We will find it, I promise. Try and get some rest. I will be there before you know it. I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and as if on cue, the nurse appeared with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you so much." I grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"I have to do rounds but page us if you need anything." She left as quickly as she came.

I leaned back with my cup of coffee and thought about my life. As much as I loved my father, he would never be able to provide for us what Luke could. Even with his new found fortune, he couldn't compare. I thought about Logan and I and how I had been so jealous or Booby and her ability to stand up. I could stand up, too and I didn't flaunt it. She was some floozy. Some smart, beautiful floozy who got to spend everyday with my boyfriend. Logan said there was nothing to worry about and I trusted him but I wanted my territory to be known.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Grandpa asked, as he and grandma entered the room.

"I'll be okay. Mom's surgery, though." I didn't even move when I saw them. I gave up moving. It was too painful. And I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" grandma asked.

"She has a concussion and a fractured wrist. She may have some internal bleeding but the nurse thinks she'll be okay." I explained.

"Well, the nurse thinks she'll be okay. What about her doctor? Have you talked to him?" she demanded.

"The guy who's trying to save my mother? Yeah, I took him out to lunch. God, you can be so ignorant sometimes." They stood there, in shock, and starred at me. I sighed. "Sorry. Thank you for coming but do you think you could just sit here and be quiet? My head feels like it's going to explode." I laid my head back on the very uncomfortable pillow and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and my head snapped up, something that was not a wise decision. "Luke." I jumped up from the bed and hugged him.

"I got here as soon as I could." He hugged back.

"I know. I'm so scared." I whispered to him.

"Is you're mom out yet?" he asked.

"No. I guess the nurse will come get me when she is." He looked terrified.

"You're okay though, right?" he asked.

"Of course she's not okay, you simpleton. She has a cast on her arm and she's in the hospital." Grandma made her presence to Luke known.

"Grandma, we've discussed this. Exploding head, and you know what doesn't help? Your yelling." I raised my voice to her.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll go find her doctor." Grandma left and Grandpa was on her heels, probably afraid that he would be my next victim.

"Luke, I have to tell you something." We both sat on the edge of my bed. "My dad's here. He was driving." I saw the rage in his eyes.

"HE did this to you? I'm going to kill him."

"If he's even still alive. Luke, it wasn't his fault. They were arguing over the radio and mom pushed him and we hit the truck."

Luke softened. "Have you called Logan?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's bringing his plane in right now. He should be here soon. What time is it anyway? Why don't they have a clock in here?" I asked.

"It's 3:39am. And they probably don't want you to know how long they make you wait for a doctor around here." He smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between your mom and me. I never meant to alienate her like that. I just wanted to know my daughter."

"I know. But she was having such a hard time with everything and you were never around. And when you were you were always talking about April or something."

"How do you know?" he looked at me.

"Mom told me. We have no secrets, Luke. And I know exactly how she feels. I know how it feels to be lonely."

He sighed again. "I'm so sorry. If I wasn't such an ass, you wouldn't be here right now."

"No but if you wanna play that game, if it weren't for you, there'd only have been my mom raising me. So, thank you, Luke. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay."

"Mom will come to senses. Promise." There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore's daughter?" the woman who had entered asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" I was worried. I tried to stand but I felt very nauseous.

"No, there were some complications during surgery but for the most part, she's out of the woods. I just wanted to come and let you know that she will be here for a few days, maybe a week."

"That's fine. Uh, what about my father? Christopher Hayden?" I asked hesitantly because Luke was right next to me.

"Mr. Hayden has had several complications. He is still in surgery right now."

"Is he going to survive?" I asked, about to cry.

"We won't know for sure until they have finished his procedures. We will inform you the minute he gets out."

"Thank you, doctor. Would I be able to see my mother?" I asked.

"She won't be responsive for a little while longer but I don't see why you can't go see her. She's in room 132. I'll have someone bring you a wheelchair." She smiled, politely and left. I just looked at Luke and wanted to cry. He had never looked so happy the entire time I've known him.

"She's okay." He said.

"Do you wanna go with me to see her?" I asked.

"No, I figured I could push you down and go find your grandparents. Tell them the good news."

"Okay." I could tell that he was afraid to see her. I understood. Someone wheeled in a wheel chair and I got into it, with the help of Luke. He rolled me down to the room and he stood silently outside of the door.

"Do you think you could wheel yourself in?" he asked.

"Sure." I had a cast but I could manage.

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I said. He walked away and I tried to get into the door and wheel myself in at the same time. A male doctor came up behind me and helped me into the door. I thanked him and looked at mom. She looked so lifeless and so pale. This was not my mother. My mother was a wild spirit and would never let something as trivial as a car accident tame her. I sighed and started to talking to her.

"Mom, how ya doing? Dumb question. Um, Luke's here. He misses you mom. I don't know why you are doing this to yourself. Why did you have to go back to dad? He was never any good for you. Luke is your soul mate. You belong together." I sighed, realizing I was having a one-sided argument with my comatose mother. Feeling guilty, I changed the subject. "Logan's on his way. He sends his best and he should be here by the time you wake up. I know you never liked him in the beginning but I love him mom. I want to marry him. I think maybe, I'll ask him. I've wanted to ask him since before he left for London but I didn't know how you'd feel about that so I waited. But, as much as I love you mom, and the Gilmore name, this has made me think. I can't let anymore time go by without him knowing for a fact, that wherever he is, I will be his. I didn't wanna die a Gilmore. I want to be a Huntzberger because Logan is. I would do anything for him mom. I will forever be your daughter but I need to be his wife. I wont let what his family thinks tear us apart. Yes, I'm stubborn, I know. And I get it from you." I laid my head down on her bed and started to cry. "I love you mom. You're the best mother anyone could have ever asked for and I need you to wake up really soon so that I can tell you that. Everyone always tells me how amazing I am, how smart and beautiful. That's all you mom. I didn't get me into Yale, you did." I lifted my head up, knowing that I had to be strong for her. She started to stir and I sat straight up and watched. "Mom?"

"Rory?" It came out hoarse and rough but it was my mom and that's all I cared about. The tears freely flowed and we just starred at each other. Mom bit her lip to stop from crying but a few tears escaped.

"I love you mom." I sobbed.

"I love you, too, sweetie. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. You? How do you feel?"

"I'm great." She smiled. And so did I. She was definitely my mother.

"Where's your dad?"

I didn't answer right away. "He's still in surgery. They don't know if he'll be okay."

"Uh, Chris. I told him, Metallica's better. He finally learned his lesson." She smiled sadly.

"How can you joke?" I asked, amazed that my mother took it so lightly.

"I love your father, Rory. I really do and I always will. But you were my main concern. As long as I have you to translate for everyone else, I'm good."

I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer soon, so I dropped it. "Grandma, grandpa and Luke are all here. Do you want to see them?" I asked.

"That should be fun." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just keep it you and me for a little while longer. What were you saying while I was out?" she asked.

"This and that."

"Was it about how pretty I am? Because that's a subject I am always prepared to discuss." She smiled.

"Actually, I was telling you about Logan."

"Was it dirty?" she asked.

I giggled. "No, mom. You're gross."

"Oh. That's serious Rory face. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I paused. "I want to marry Logan."

"Really? Like now? I heard that hospitals have priests on hand 24/7. You can invite him. And do it right here."

"Mom, be serious." I scolded.

"Fine. God, you're such a spoil sport."

"Mom, we're in the hospital. It's not fun and games. Anyways, if it's okay with you, I was going to ask him to marry me soon."

"Like now?" she asked.

":Yeah. When he gets here. Is that okay?" I asked. I wasn't sure where she stood on Logan officially.

"Rory, you don't have to run your marriage plans by me. You're a big girl."

"But as my best friend, do you think this is the right decision?"

Mom took a deep breath and sighed. "I really do. As long as you ignore his parents and don't steal anymore large transportation vessels, I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Sure. Live for the now. But, I'm picking out my own bride's maid dress. Got it?"

"Anything you want, mom." I smiled and, even though we were in the middle of a particularly bad situation, I was happy.

So, did you like it? I'm sorry but I cant stand to see Chris and Lorelai together. Emily was right, he holds her back from doing things. He's a loser and I hope he dies. Actually, I control his fate in this story, so tonight's episode better be good. Haha! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent about an hour with mom, talking, before grandma huffed into the room.

"Rory, really. We want to see our daughter. Give us a chance."

"You act like I'm hogging her or something. I just asked for some time alone with my mother."

"Well, be more mature. Give everyone else a chance to pay their respects." She demanded.

"Geez, mom, I'm not dead or anything. And I don't want to hear anymore of her being more mature. She stayed calm during a crisis. She called for help even though she was hurt herself. She saved my life. Be grateful"

"She couldn't save Christopher, though."

"No, mom. She couldn't have. He was badly hurt, I'm sure. So, you have no right to blame her for that. I thought, that under these circumstances, you could defrost your heart but I guess that's not the case." Mom said. The effect of the breathing tube was apparent when mom raised her voice. She cleared her throat and I thought she was going to start to start coughing.

"Grandma, I think maybe you should leave. Maybe, come back later on today." I said, softly.

"I will not go home. My family's…"

"Mom, please. I can't do this now, okay? Please go home. Maybe I'll feel better later on."

"Alright. I'll see the two of you later."

"I'll walk you out." I said and got up out of my wheel chair. I had begun to feel better now that I knew that mom was okay. She was my strength.

"I'm sorry. It's very stressful right now.. We're all worried about dad." I told her as we walked into the hallway. I was a little shaky but I would be okay. Grandpa and Luke were sitting on the chairs. Grandpa was reading his newspaper and Luke was starring at the floor. I remembered when Grandpa had been in the hospital, Luke stayed the whole time. I smiled and sat down next to Luke. "So, we'll call you if anything changes." I said to Grandpa. He looked at me and sadly smiled. He knew Grandma had overstepped her boundaries again. Sh was known for that. It's where mom got it from but she gave everyone her opinion with a little more tact that Grandma did.

"We'll see you later, Rory. Tell your mother we love her." Grandpa stood up and kissed my cheek. He took Grandma's hand and walked down th hall. Luke and I sat there in silence for a minute.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Will you sit with mom? I don't want her to be alone for too long."

"I don't know if she would want to see me."

"I know she will. I wouldn't be gone long. Do you want anything?"

"Are you sure you should be walking around or drinking coffee, for that matter?"

"The nurse already slipped me some earlier and I'm fine to walk. I walked out here didn't I?"

"I saw and you nearly fell over. So no. Would you like me to go and get you something nutritional to eat?"

"No thank you. I can get it myself if I want it. But for now, we'll both just sit here and let mom sit all by herself."

"Isn't Logan on his way? Why don't you wait until he comes to get your coffee? That way he can push you in your wheelchair. That way you wont have to wear yourself out."

"Fine, dad, geez." We, again, sat in silence for a little while but I got the courage to tell Luke about all my big plans.

"Hey Luke. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. What's up?" he turned to look at me.

"What do you think of Logan?"

"I think… that he loves you very much. He's a spoiled, rich kid but you've seemed to turn it all around and help him. So, he's okay. Why?"

"I want to marry him. And I wanted to know how you felt about him."

"I think that if it's what you want to do, then do it. Don't worry about everyone else. Live for yourself."

"Well, another reason is I wanted you to be there…"

"Of course I'll come."

"… And maybe walk me down the aisle. Maybe?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"Really? What about your dad?"

"Well, assuming he's still around, I still want it to be you. Unless you don't want to. I could probably get Grandpa to do it. Nevermind."

"I would love to do it but I don't want to cause a problem with your families."

"Luke, everyone else will deal. Live for yourself. And for me because I really want you to do this. I would mean a lot to me."

"I would be honored. So how are you feeling?"

"As long as mom's okay, I'll survive. My wrist hurts and I have a giant band-aid on my forehead but I should be okay."

"Good, I'm glad. And how's your mom doing?"

"She had surgery, so she's still groggy and they gave her lots of medication so she not really feeling any pain now. But her voice sounds horrible, because of the breathing tubes. She said she's okay but…"

"That's your mom. Even if she wasn't okay, she'd still say it."

Suddenly, Logan appeared out of nowhere and out of breath. "Ace, are you alright?" I felt like I could breathe easier now that he was here.

"Yeah, I'll b okay." I felt like crying all over again. I knew I was safer now that Logan was here and he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"I shouldn't have left when I did. I should have stayed the night. I'm so sorry." He kneeled down in front of me and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't say that. I called for help. If you had stayed, mom might not have made it. So, I guess I'm glad you left." I smiled through my tears. He took my hands into his and he put his head in my lap.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." He shut his eyes and all the tears he was trying to hide were running down his cheeks.

"I was thinking the same thing. Logan, if something were to happen to me I want you to know that without a doubt, I love you. I want to be yours forever. I want to be your wife. Will you marry me?" His eyes shot open and I held my breath. This isn't how I wanted to ask him but the question was out there. All was left was for him to answer. "Um, Logan?" I was starting to get worried.

"I cant believe you would think I would say no to you. I never want to live without you. I love you. So, yeah, I'll marry you." He smiled.

"Really?" I leaned over to hug him and my wrist started to hurt again.

"So, how's your mom?" he asked.

"She's better. The doctor said she should be fine in a few weeks. Wanna go tell her the good news?"

"Of course. Let's go." He helped me up.

"Come on, Luke." I took his hand and pulled him into mom's room.

"I was starting to think aliens abducted you or something?" mom said when she saw us.

"Aliens mom, really?" I asked.

"I needed something to amuse myself while everyone abandoned me. What's up with you smiley?" she looked at Logan.

"I just got engaged to the most amazing woman in the world." She squealed. He really was all smiles.

"I didn't know you were going to ask him as soon as he got here. I thought that was a joke. Well, anyways, welcome to the family. You're now a Gilmore girl."

"And to celebrate we need coffee. Wanna wheel me down?" I asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"I have one request about the reception. If Finn is coming, we're not having an open bar and karaoke. " I sat down in the chair and he unlocked the wheels.

"We'll be right back. Behave mother." I shook my finger at her and Logan wheeled me into the hallway.


End file.
